User blog:Panchamp98/Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Literal Review: Tails Doll VS Herobrine
Herobrine: You won't be seeing the sunshine anymore after this battle's done. And yet in the distance I see a sun rising... smart Herobrine, smart Herobrine has connected to kick your ass and remove your stuff. take, not remove, take, also, Notch can remove you from the world again so ye I'll will make you 404'd, and i'll stab you in the crotch, so he'll be an area code error in which you will stab in the crotch... I didn't know Tails Doll was a area code... How can you mess with me when i messed with a game be Notch? It's easy, wait until the next update I will kill you slowly while you are thinking I'm a cow, so like the nazi cows from South Park: The Stick of Truth? But seriously, are you gonna murder him through his mind, which he doesn't have one I think, while just staring at him and mooing? You'll see me then you'll realize why and how? I wouldn't say that, I'd run up to you and stab you in the heart with a diamond sword Tails Doll? Oh! Such a scary name! OH NO, THE TAILS DOLL IS COMING! RUN! But you do have a point there You were made in one of the most shittiest sonic games. in all fairness, Sonic R was pretty shitty Tails Doll: They call me tails doll, bout to murder your soul, one cannot murder your soul, you can murder the physical body but not the soul I'm incontrolable, I'll leave you with a pixelated hole. WHERE! IN HIS CHEST, HIS LEG, HIS ASS, WHERE? But really, your shitty creepypasta is really rare, it's not rare to see a shitty creepypasta I'm a cursed creepy doll, YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! Well you should be scared of the pope, jesus, and god Dumb Herobrine, haha, why the long face? Well he was programmed that way and you called him dumb Call me sonic because I'm winning fast in this race. I cannot call you Sonic because your name is Tails Doll You're a hollowed out mod, who will never see remorse, o-kay? I will crush you with this piston since there's nothing to live for. I wanna punch something because of that line. A piston is something that you can't stand under, therefore, the only thing that will be crushed is a foot Herobrine: Sonic R was the biggest piece of fucking crap, Again, gotta give you that Get out of this world cause this is minecraft! It is? wow, I had no idea I will stab you with this diamond axe, you will be taunted, if you stab and kill him, how the fuck would he be taunted? You better be scared. cause i am always watching. I'm tired of all these pedophiles Tails Doll: I killed Noah and Gill who bought me from EB Games, now I know not to shop at that place This is bullshit, you and the zombie are the fucking same. actually, Herobrine doesn't stick his arms out and he can wield a diamond sword and cut you to pieces You're gonna kil me with a diamond axe? You took it too far, says the guy that said he'll crush Herobrine with a piston It won't be Sonic R, it will now be TAILS DOLL R! and a generic line to finish this battle Category:Blog posts